Love Like You (Kanato x Yui)
by NothingButAWeirdOne
Summary: Kanato thinks all women are greedy, deceiving and empty desired. He knows it of that woman whom he adored then killed for receiving no return. And there's Yui, the human girl he looked down on and kept as a blood bank. But these two female differ from eachother in many ways. How will Kanato understand that, if this human girl gives him the love he yearns for? (M for gore maybe)
1. Chapter 1 - Loved And Unloved One

_Oh no_ , the girl thought to herself, a pair of sherbet pink marbles staring frightenedly into fierce periwinkle ones as they want to avert though the owner of them felt like they are incapable to do that in front of such an incident. She made him angry again, she caused him to yell, awoke the need of him to kill her. All because she put his beloved teddy bear into the washer, and then hanged him on the tightrope by his ear so he would dry. But she understood that she done something wrong _again_. For some reason she couldn't accomplish something without doing wrong. She wondered whether the blame was on her or it's just the way he is.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY POOR TEDDY?!" the purple vampire male shrieked, hugging his Teddy tightly close to his chest. The plushie wasn't even completely dried yet, it was still soaking wet.

"I'M SORRY!" Yui shrieked back with a lower tone. "I didn't intend to do anything bad, Teddy needed a little cleaning, that's all!"

"Are you meaning to tell that my Teddy is _dirty_?" Kanato spat. "That Teddy deserved to be hanged by his ear? How could you torture him like that?"

"I, I didn't mean it that way!" Yui squealed. She shut her eyes very tightly, wrinkling them, and her hands formed into firm fists. "I just had to, because he wasn't renewed for so long and-"

"Are you the guide to Teddy?" Kanato cut her off with a deep, keen and husky voice. "Is it for you to clean him up, huh? Teddy is pretty much fine and still soft, no need for you or anybody else's intervation. You didn't even do anything right, you just ruined him even more. Look what you did to his soft fur." He pointed at Teddy's soaked fur by stroking it.

"Well he was going to dry up if you'd just let him stay there!" Yui said defensively.

"BY WATCHING HIM SUFFER LIKE THAT?!" Kanato snapped again. "You really are a negligent person, Yui-san. All you do is to mess up everything and then play the victim!"

It was the last sentence that shut Yui's mouth with a hard and bitter gulp.

"…Kanato-kun…"

She was unable to bring out the rest words. Actually, there were so many things Yui could have said but could not find the right words, like when you fall into oblivion on such an easy question written on your exam paper. Because of the incapability of defending, she just swallowed it up and buried inside. That's what she's always done. But did those things soon fossilize under the soil of her feelings? It could be…yes, it always did that, too.

"Yes, you really are a lowly mortal. Look at you, you just stand there with the same expressions that pleases me alot." Receiving no answer, Kanato gave this mocking response with a snicker at the beginning of the word.

Yui still didn't respond. It amused Kanato, how she always demeaned herself with meek silence and cowardly stances. What was his most favourite, was that look of fear and despair. Eyes broadened with dread, mouth trembling with worry, tears that threatened to spill or set free, clattering teeth, quickened breathing. The annoying ones were the crying sounds. Pleads only encouraged him to do more and way worse.

But Yui Komori wasn't in despair! She was just in fear. In fear of the six vampire males she fell into the hands of, and in fear of what they might do. She didn't conduct her own defense, it may seem unwise from the outside, but she had her rights. These vampires had superphysical strength and they could crush her like a bug as they please to. She couldn't run away because she was threatened with death, she couldn't defend because they might break her bones, she couldn't push the stinging fangs away because they would tear her skin apart. Yes, she had no capacity. But she didn't entirely trust her physical weakness and submit, she still had faith and sanity. Crazy, but, she even believed that there was nothing to lose. If she was going to live with them forever, of course there would be changes. Nothing stays the same, and that's how nature works. A miracle shall happen, she trusted.

"You know what, I don't have time to spend with you. I might aswell punish you later. I'm going up to my room." Kanato got enough, and said this. He walked away, leaving Yui behind with woeful eyes staring behind his back.

Kanato drew himself to his room, slamming the door behind his back with rage. He plumped himself down on the soft surface of his bed. Hugging his watery Teddy closer to himself, landing his chin above his head, he stormed into thoughts. All these thoughts hovered above him like dark stormclouds, like his gloomy expression he's wearing right now.

'That girl really is blind, how she never tries to understand…' he said grumpily in his mind. Yes, Yui never understood him at all. She never got right for once what he exactly wanted. She annoyingly squirmed whenever his fangs dug into her flesh. She had no logic in her worries about him. It saddened and angered him at the same time. But sometimes, even he asked her for a few times, did she hate him? Was that the reason of her oblivion towards him? Was she just messing with his mind?

Nothing about this girl was fortunate. Well, except for her sweet blood and the fearful look she made whenever his spiraling startled her. But he knew none of these will work out anymore, if he'd just turn her into a wax doll already. A silent, inactive, beautiful corpse at peace in his mercy. He knew she was hopeless, see her clumsiness and meekness. There could be no expectation she'd turn out better.

Ah, only his precious Teddy was his true friend who understood his feelings. Not even his brother, nor even his blood brothers that he spent his whole childhood with. Nobody ever heard him scream at the top of his lungs but a soulless Teddy. He could always depend on the 'object' in his arms. He loved him more than anyone else.

Teddy is actually a gift from 'that woman'. When he was a little boy, she gave it to him. Teddy is his true friend since that day. Even if he feels resentment to 'that woman', he's still fond of Teddy. He even put her ashes inside of Teddy lest he doesn't feel her with him. That woman…she used to be the one he held onto. She used to love his voice. He called him _My Little Songbird_. And he was pleased of it. Entertaining her was his duty. If he was successful to entertain her with his melody, he was the apple of the eye. And it meant him the whole world. But later on, he discovered what he _really_ was to her. Nothing else than a music box. She deceived him. She prefered others to him. She fooled him. She played with him like a toy. But he finished off so many lives for her sake. And she abandoned him for her desires. It pierced through his heart to know the fact that he was an use for personal profits. He couldn't tolerate it. So he decided to 'warm her up'.

* * *

 _"Mother? What's wrong? What happened to you?"_

 _"There's a hole in your chest, mother."_

 _"Come on wake up, please mother?"_

 _He placed the lit up candlebrum besides her laying, bloody, motionless body. With his one hand he reached out, he palmed her forehead. It was cold._

 _"…There's a hole in your chest, mother."_

 _"Where did your heart go, mother?"_

 _"Please help me look for it."_

 _He looked around, but no signs of her heart. Maybe that's how she lived; heartless? But nobody would be able to live without a heart beating in their chest._

 _"Come on…"_

 _He leaned a little more forward to her._

 _"You're not dead yet, are you, mother? You're still not moving."_

 _He measured her temperature, softly stroking her forehead along with her thin stiff and unclean bangs. It was also raining at the moment._

 _"You're so cold mother. And you're soaking wet too. I'm worried about you. You must be freezing, mother…"_

 _"…Stay right there. I think I know how to warm you up."_

 _He then withdrawed. He grabbed the candlebump and with no hestations, he reached it out to her. The fire was small, yet warm._

 _This small flame started to grow big. All over her body. Kanato had the smile of pleasantness and elation to warm her mother up._

 _Kanato's smile…was…wicked…and sick._

 _"Now, doesn't that feel warm, mother?"_

 _He expected a reply from her._

 _"Come on, tell me you're getting warmer."_

 _Then he started to laugh…with joy…so sick…_

* * *

A chuckle escaped his lips, remembering that day. He felt enoughly proud to warm her mother up in that coldness.

 _A hole in her chest_ …which he saw in the end…does mean people live with no heart beating in their chests?

Ah, his craving has began. He needed something sweet. He looked down at Teddy who had almost the same ideas as him.

"Ne, Teddy, should we get downstairs? My stomach is grumbling right now."

Teddy agreed. His grin widened. After all, Teddy approves every desicion he makes.

He went downstairs with Teddy.


	2. Chapter 2 - Now That You Learn

His footsteps clicked on the floor as he paced on the slick surface. He entered the kitchen, looking for anything sweet that his stomach grumbled and tonque intensively and urgently craved for.

He grimaced, finding nothing sweet inside the big fridge after rummaging it goodishly. He slammed the fridge's door, and shuffled more places. Still, nothing! He grouched to the fact.

"I can't find anything, Teddy!" he exclaimed it to Teddy. "I might aswell just die of raging here!"

But just when he thought it, a light bulb appeared above his head.

"Nee...Teddy," he looked down at Teddy with the crumpled face gone, giving place to a wide and mischevious grin. "I've got an idea. Aah, how come this wasn't in my mind before?"

He exited the kitchen.

Yui was just sitting on a comfy red sofa nearby the fireplace, watching the dark and tranquil nature through the window as the wind gently flew without her feeling it. She was unaware of the venomously walking danger seeking for her presence for a piece of its property.

She got quickly aroused by a vague, purple and light brown reflection on the mirror. She jumped from where she sat and turned around. She got slightly surprised to see Kanato in front of him, not because of the reflection but in wonder why he came. But she guessed at first it might be something sinister.

"K-kanato-kun…" she stuttered with a stuffed voice. Soon her voice got clearer, "What are you doing here?..."

"Yui-san," Kanato spoke with a dull look and tone, "I think we both know already the reason I came upon you."

Yui blinked her eyes. "Ah…then, could you tell me clearly why did you came?"

Kanato was almost going to smirk and laugh at this in annoyance and ridicule at the same time, but he did in his mind. "…Me and Teddy are thirsty."

Yui didn't seem to understand. "Oh, okay. Then I guess I should go and prepare you a strawberry milkshake for you and Teddy." She gave a small nod to him and Teddy, and walked past them.

But before she got a few inches distance from him, she felt a tight squeeze grasping her hand. It was a painful squeeze, almost crunched the bones of her delicate and frail fingers. Yui turned to meet a very angered and pissed off expression, which Kanato had on his face right now. Her expressions were strickened with trepidation then.

"Why are you walking away?" he muttered with a biting and bitter voice. "Or is it that you want to skip out?"

"K-kanato-kun," Yui's face filled with more dread and anxiety. "That's not what I meant to-"

"THEN WHAT IS IT?!" Kanato shrieked. "IF IT WASN'T WHAT YOU MEANT, THEN WHAT IS IT?! COME ON, IT'S VERY OBVIOUS THAT YOU WANT TO SCAMPER AWAY FROM ME! AM I TOO MUCH OF GRUELING FOR YOU?"

"N-no!" a low squeak escaped Yui's lips as her hand pained even more severely and she gutturally and silently whimpered.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND YET?!" Kanato's voice slightly lowered as a grunt. "WHY WON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I REALLY WANT?!"

"I'm sorry!" Yui squealed. But none of these apologies meant a thing to Kanato.

"But you know what?" Kanato's voice simmered down all of a sudden as his expression chilled. His grasp on her hand seemed to be lightening. "…I guess I'll have to enlighten you."

Yui's eyes widened in pure surprise, not clearly fathoming what he purposed. But while she tried to, the grab around her hand squeezed one more time and even hurtingly, and she found herself being abruptly drawn closer to Kanato.

Kanato's arm hooked around her waist while his hand stretched her arm. She looked like a violoncello and he was her player. Their eyes locked onto eachother, Yui's sherbet pink eyes sparkling with fear and Kanato's lavender eyes lit up like a small flame on a candle. She never saw his eyes light up like this ever since she was disturbed by how dim they were compared to his brothers.

Kanato sucked his breath through his teeth. "I hope this'll make you learn." Then, he bit her. Yui squirmed at the second pain.

Actually, Yui's been something similar to this before. One time, Kanato told her that him and Teddy were thirsty. After she promised them a drink and came back with a coffee, she felt a slap on her hand and the coffee spilled to the ground. He noted that she never understands him, nobody does. On another time, Yui came along with Kanato to visit his mother's grave. After Yui placed the rose bouquet, she told him that she'll be leaving now. It somehow…made Kanato angry and take his anger out on his mother's grave by repeatedly tossing the bouquet on her gravestone. Yui shouted that he musn't do that to the person who gave him birth, but it angered Kanato even more and he walked up to her this time. And what happened, has happened.

But Kanato would sometimes do something for no reason other than 'fun' ether. She knew it since that day when he introduced her with his 'wax dolls' that soon came out to be the previous sacrificial brides. He intended to turn her into one aswell, but she was soon saved from the brink of death by a ruby haired and emerald eyed male none other than Ayato-kun.

She understands clearly now what he really wanted. It was a simple yet unreachable thing for her. As the blood in her veins sunk into the slurping voice. That unpleasant voice that came out through his teeth and the odious feeling of the running liquid waning away into someone's stomach.

The result after learning was to end up fading away.


	3. Chapter 3 - Scarborough Fair

" _Are you going to Scarborough Fair?..."_

" _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme..."_

" _Remember me, to one who lives there…"_

"… _She was once a true love of mine…"_

His melodic and softly harmonic voice chimed against the moonlit sky, sitting at the edge of the wrought iron parapet. His head raised towards the big silver object hanging by the sky, his mellifluous tune still ringing. The silence of the somber trees, shaky stars, silver moon, calm wind was all ears for his tunefullness, especially Teddy.

Of course this euphony would alarm other ears, and it did. A certain petite girl's ears was drawn to this aura. She started her steps to seek the source of this symphony. This voice actually was familiar to her, she actually knew who owned this sound. That's why she couldn't help but to reach atleast to that voice. Although she knew she shouldn't, really…

She ended up in front of the door. The blurry tune got more clearer now. Yes, it still rang. She walked up to the door and leaned her ear on the oak door. Too bad the door wasn't closed, but atleast it didn't show any signs of her presence. It was half open – nope, not at all, instead of very small inches.

"… _Tell her to make me a cambric shirt…"_

" _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme…"_

" _Without no seams, nor needle work…"_

" _Then she'll be a true love of mine…"_

His voice had the cadence of peace and comfort, also an intensity, an emotion that penetrated to the marrow. It chilled her to the bone, melting her heart. Whatever song he was singing, it had a nostalgic scent. It brang her back to her childhood days where she heard classical musics from the radio his father and his workfellows listened to. She had also learned from them the songs names, so she had a great stock of classics. But this one…it sounded like a classical music that she had no idea of. Or was it just Kanato's voice that made her feel like it?...

" _Tell her to find me an acre of land…"_

"… _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme…"_

" _Between the salt water and the sea strands…"_

" _Then she'll be a true love of mine…"_

Wait, she lived something similar to this. Kanato sitting just at the same spot, singing the same familiar words. And she interfered during his singing. But now she was just going to enjoy this moment. Not even going to bother him doing something very dangerous, she knew he was going to be safe and sound. A warm smile graced her face all along during his singing.

" _Tell her to reap it with a sickle of leather…"_

" _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme…"_

" _And gather it all in a bunch of heather…"_

" _Then she'll be a true love of mine…"_

"… _Are you going to Scarborough Fair?"_

" _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme."_

" _Remember me to one who lives there…"_

" _She was once a true love of mine…"_

The chime has finally come to an end. It seemed for Kanato now that it was time for the peaceful night to fall asleep, and so for him and Teddy. Although, he never feels sleepy. Hence the smoke under his eyes, it seems that his dull eyes are long-enduring.

"It was beautiful." Oh. Kanato's head slightly perked up, then turned at this feminine mellow voice and the eerie door rustle to see it was none other than the mortal female.

"Hm? Yui-san?" Kanato molded a small smile on his lips and eyes, although there was annoyance beneath that smile.

"I mean, your voice." repeated Yui as she entirely entered the balcony area with a bland smile and a genuine tone. "You sang really good."

"Ah," Kanato gave a slight nod "Thank you…" he mumbled hesitantly, a distrust in him along with a disgust. No, he didn't trust her at all, nobody. He usually would get really irritated of too exaggerated 'care'. Then he looked away, turning his face to the sable sky lit up with the moon and little stars.

"It's such a beautfiul night again… Ah, the matt and quiescent night, where every creature is inactive. Well, instead of us creatures of the night."

Yui, with a dumbfounded stare, turned her direction towards where he gazed admiringly. When you look into the black sky that is alighted with the silver moon's sparkling light, also ornated with dots of stars, it was so alluring and beautiful. But looking down at the land, with its gloomy ambiance, she felt somewhat depressed.

"The moon sure is so pleasing." Yui was content with saying. "And the stars…"

"What about the immense forest down there?" Kanato asked, pointing down at the tree crowd with a tilt of head. Yui looked down there again. No, beneath their leaves was laying full of wickedness.

"Uhmm, I'm not too sure…" Yui stammered, her delicate fingers fiddling with eachother without her noticing.

"Oh but it completes the portrait of night." Kanato clarified. Then, suddenly, his head directly turned to face her. "Nee, Yui-san, don't you think that everything should be complete?"

Yui hesitated, unsure of what he meant. Actually, she could have said a thing, but she just couldn't really grasp what he actually wanted. Kanato let out a small chuckle to hear no response from her.

"For instance," he explained, "Don't you think darkness fits very well with the light? Hm, though, I rather the dark side more."

Yui still didn't respond, but made a sign by just bowing her head down. It made Kanato's grin go wider. He snickered, turning his head away, in the thought of her density.

"Hey, Kanato-kun," Now was Yui's turn to question, "What was the name of the song you were singing earlier?"

Kanato smiled broadly. "Well, I guess you don't get the answers of your own questions if you don't reply to others."

Yui gawked gullibly. She didn't say anything. Kanato peeked at her, then stared back at the nature. Well, it doesn't matter, he guessed and shrugged.

"Scarborough Fair." He answered at last, then turned his head away again. Yui's slightly bent head raised, and she nodded slowly.

"Nee, have you ever listened to musics that are slow, somber and also engrossing?" Kanato then asked.

"Y-yeah!" Yui gave a quick nod. "Especially I like classical musics the most!"

"Ah," Kanato also nodded slowly. Then suddenly directed his face towards her. "Then, do they ever make you think?"

Yui thought about this for a moment, her knuckle connecting with her chin. Then spoke, "Well, it makes me think about the good times I've had in the church, the nuns and the priests and my friends there."

"Oh...I see." Kanato nodded.

"What about you…then?"

This question that came from Yui made Kanato quietly gulp. His face slowly loured. He looked away again, down on the dark surface. Yui felt a little confused to see such a reaction. She wondered why.

He sighed. "Well…it sort of reminds me…of someone special."

"Who is that special person?" Yui asked widening her eyes a little with concern.

"…None of your business." He said with a cold and rigid voice. Yui looked down with a mildly funereal expression.

That face appeared in front of Kanato's eyes. A sharp smile, long lavender hair, bright eyes, elegant dark dress. Oh no, he felt distressed again. But he was so pleasant earlier when he sang that song! The song she demanded him…

It's Yui-san's fault. Yes, that's how he adjusted the tiny yet emphatic dot.


	4. Chapter 4 - (All In) Ashes

"Oi! Make me some Takoyaki!" The rude and raspily croaky voice of the redhead vampire rang in the mortal female's ears, banging in her head. Oh how she never loved to be kept away from her classes. First of all, Ayato was dragging her along with himself to every detention whenever the teacher came first before them to class. Her grades were decreasing very seriously lately because of it. And she had to fix them immediately.

"Ayato-kun, please just let me get to class!" Yui resisted with worriedly widened eyes.

"Ugh you're such a cow, Pancake." Ayato grumbled, crossing his arms. "Why don't you just have some fun instead of straining yourself too much? Atleast here isn't some boring lessons, Takoyaki is more fun!"

Yui quietly groaned as she prepared the supplies and started to prepare Takoyaki.

While mixing the supplies inside the bowl, she heard Ayato shout from the ledge of the window he sat on very flaccidly and cavalierly;

"Hey, come on Pancake! You're so slow!"

A deep sigh escaped Yui's lips as she rapidly stirred the bowl. Her arms were aching.

Until they both heard the door creak; after Ayato, Yui turned her head to be surprised to see Kanato staring at them with the same cold eyes.

"So this is what it was all about." Kanato deeply muttered, engrossing Yui to ponder on the estimations why. It was quite obvious that the coldly staring eyes were actually glaring fiercely.

"K-kanato-kun…" Yui mumbled his name, leaving the supplies on the table.

Ayato got quite unpleasant to the fact that his and Pancake's 'affair' got exposed, even though the person that caught them wasn't any random teacher. He hopped down from the place he sat, "Kch, what are you doing here, Kanato?!"

"Nothing, I just hate physics class." Kanato said as he shut the door behind him and walked in closer. "Oh, and I also see what was the reason behind your mystery."

Yui anticipated bad things to happen. "Kanato-kun…" she took a few small steps forward, her concerned eyes widened apologetically.

"What?" Kanato immediately turned to her, his voice cold and limpid as stagnant water. Yui's eyelids lowered back into their normal degree as she goggled at Kanato. But something got caught manifest in her eyes; A trail on Teddy's stomach, cotton gushing out of the slit.

"Yui-san, I request you to do me a favor, now that you're fulfilling Ayato's requests…" Kanato spoke before Yui could mention the incision on Teddy's tummy.

"Hey, she has to finish the Takoyaki she ought to prepare for me!" Ayato scooted right next to her.

"E-eh?" Yui's head whipped from Ayato to Kanato, from Kanato to Ayato as the two brothers glared at eachother.

"I'm sure your time is up," replied Kanato, "Besides, it is an emergency. Teddy is hurt…" He pointed at Teddy's slit stomach as he reached Teddy out slightly.

"Tch, there is the 'emergancy'…" Ayato raised his hand towards the teddy bear, slapped his hands on his legs and turning away.

Yui examined the ripped Teddy carefully. "…Okay, I'll fix him."

"HAAA?!" Ayato whipped his head towards the girl in shock and disbelief. "But what about my Takoyaki-"

The two disappeared all of a sudden right before Ayato's eyes.

"AARGH" Ayato groaned. He stared at the bowl that wasn't finished yet.

* * *

Their bodies popped up in another empty room. It had an eerie aura that flinched Yui.

"Uhm…Kanato-kun, why are we here?" Yui asked with her voice wobbling, looking away from the cold hand that squeezed hers and looked around anxiously.

"Now Ayato won't be a bother for you." Kanato mumbled in his same tone but in a rigid manner. "Here," He pulled Yui gingerly towards a large table. On the table, there were sewing tools.

Kanato gave Yui Teddy, and Yui sat on the table since there was no chair in such an useful room with plentiful materials to be found. She took the needle and thread, but before that she tucked in the flushed cottons into Teddy's slit stomach. But while tucking in the cottons, she felt something on her fingertips. Something solid, and like glass.

When her fingers reached at the narrow part of whatever substance that was inside Teddy's tummy, and she pulled it out. It was a crystal tube, with some kind of black liquid—no, powder in it.

"Hey, what's this doing here?..." asked Yui in a quiet and cottony tone as she held from the edge of the crystal vial, looking at it slightly confusedly.

Kanato's eyes widened in dread as he saw that bottle in between Yui's fingers. _No, she wasn't supposed to find it out…no one…_

"Hey Kanato-kun, what's this?" Yui's eyes directed at Kanato, more confused and a little awed towards his terrifyingly shocked facade.

Kanato's memories trailed right in front of his eyes. His vision replaced with his temper, he yelled "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH THAT?! HOW DARE YOU!" He rushed over to Yui, abruptly prying the bottle from her weak fingers.

"K-kanato-kun! What's wrong?" Yui squeaked, jolted and startled by Kanato's sudden anger. "Why did you act like this all of a sudden?!"

"Just shut the hell up, and PUT IT BACK THERE!" Kanato yelled. He went up to Teddy and shoved the tiny object back into Teddy's stomach.

"…Was it something important for you…?" Yui asked in a steady tone with shyness, hunching her shoulders and bending her head.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, YOU NOSY WOMAN!" Kanato yelled again, this time gutturally. His tone then raised down, in need for breath "All you have to do is to fix Teddy!"

Then Kanato walked up to the door, before Yui's baffled gawks.

"Uh…where are you going…then?" Yui asked with a low voice in perplexity.

"This is your punishment." Kanato turned his head, shooting her a cold glare. "Oh, and don't you ever do anything to Teddy…or I will kill you."

Then he walked away.

Yui let out a deep sigh as she dropped her head downwards. In wonder, she began to stitch Teddy's stomach.

* * *

At the rooftop, peace and quiet; Kanato sat on a certain bank, his head down on his fists landed on his lap. He gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes with roughly knitted brows.

"Those ashes…" he mumbled. Oh. Those vibrant eyes, graceful hair, porcelain face dyed with makeup, and elegant dress. They have arrived in front of Kanato's angrily blazing lavender eyes again. _They're all now a gunpowder…_

 _Ashes…ashes…_


	5. Chapter 5 - Sleeping Doll

There was peace and quiet in the Sakamaki limo. Until…

"Grr, I'm so thirsty." Ayato mumbled. "Hey Pancake, why don't you give me a drink?..."

"Ayato, this is not a place for such conduct." Reiji scolded Ayato just when he was approaching Yui. "Please be patient, we're going back home."

"Tch." Ayato just whipped his head away.

"Now I'm thirsty too." Laito cooed, his fingertips reaching on his chin to his lips.

"Shut up, you're ruining my music." Shu grunted.

"Ugh why don't you shut the hell up, no one cares!" Ayato hissed at Shu.

"You shut up!" Kanato cried. "Can't you see you're upsetting Teddy?"

"I don't care about that stupid object! I am thirsty!" Ayato spat at Kanato this time while Kanato had Teddy facing him, trying to comfort him by uttering a few words.

"DON'T CALL MY TEDDY A STUPID OBJECT!" Kanato yelled at him.

"Tch, get a hold of yourself." Subaru grunted at Ayato.

"Ooh, does Subaru-kun CARE about Bitch-chaan?~" Laito cooed teasingly.

Subaru seethed more, about to spring up from his seat "SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I-"

"It is enough!" Reiji shouted in a deep tone. "I don't want any of you to bring up the doomsday, please."

Kanato quit appeasing Teddy, and as he drew him towards his chest, he turned to Yui with a glare.

"It's all your fault, you know."

"M-my fault?"

Before perplexed Yui could get an answer, Kanato quickly turned back to Teddy. She stared at him agaping for a while. She then looked down at her lap. The limo was still going.

* * *

Yui had been feeling faint since Ayato had drank alot from her. She let herself plop down onto the sofa nearby the furnace. She stared down at the detailed matress. She touched her aching and dizzy head.

Soon, she let the weariness take over her eyelids. With the weakness and losing her senses, her body layed down on the chapped surface of the couch. She was trapped by a slumber.

* * *

Kanato was just walking in the corridors, talking to Teddy and trying to comfort him. While he approached the half-open door of a certain room, it caught his eye. A figure laying on the couch.

"Nee Teddy, do you think we should take a look?" he asked looking down at Teddy. Then looking forward back into the room, he nodded and started to walk up to the room.

As he entered, he saw Yui fallen asleep on the sofa. He got closer, standing right in front of her. He observed her as she slept, unaware of this boy's presence. With a slightly dull stare.

"Teddy, look at that." He reached Teddy out towards the sight after turning him to face his face. "Don't you see that? You must be thinking what I'm thinking."

His eyes widened a bit. "She's asleep. Inactive, and oblivious to the riddles of her surroundings. Must be in peace, too, in her sleep and her dreams, look at that soft face. Like a princess. Like a **_doll_** princess. Captured by her guardians and being secured in safety. Her guardians are _me_ and _you_. And _we_ will ensure of her security. She just needs to be turned into an _actual_ doll, that's all. Hey, do you wonder what is she dreaming of now?"

He smiled at his thoughts. An insane smile. A smile that reminded of creepy wooden toys, but more wicked. His dim eyes became glossy. His teeth shone, especially his sharp fangs.

Yui looked like she was about to get torn apart by a vicious animal and despite that she was still asleep.


End file.
